


Не сказал

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, winni_w



Category: Burning Chrome - William Gibson
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: После сожжения Хром все почему-то не так радужно, как думалось.





	Не сказал

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ Джека Автомата.

Мы сожгли Хром и думали, что море по колено. Миллионы на счетах: улетай на любые острова и загорай на пляжах. Покупай яхты. Снимай женщин. Мы могли, например, заказать и выследить Рикки, сбежавшую от нас. Нет, мы бы не сделали ей ничего плохого. Просто узнали бы, как дела у Рикки-Дикарки, девочки, которая всегда казалась кем-то большим, чем просто симпатичная мордашка.  
Но мы этого не сделали.  
Я не могу объяснить, почему. Просто… ты знаешь, чего хочешь: «Это Джек Автомат, это его мечта. Познакомьтесь. Унесите мечту». И ты ничего не делаешь ради исполнения мечты. Занят чем-то другим: жрешь, срешь, листаешь журналы по дизайнерским аугментациям и наркотикам. Я мог бы вложить деньги в акции и разбогатеть еще больше — на костях Хром. Я мог бы начать свою частную военную компанию. Я мог бы улететь на самую далекую звезду, полную зеленых лесов и чистых озер. Вгрохать деньги в эпичный и красивый кинофильм. Я мог бы…  
И ничего этого не сделал. Ничего, о чем мечтал: юст, повседневность  
Рейт долгими зимними ночами. Ладно, честно — не мечтал я ни о чем этаком.  
Мы с Бобби остались в Муравейнике, в огромной агломерации Бостон-Атланта. Только переехали в еще более днищенский район. Что делает идиот, который получил крупный куш? Покупает дорогие машины, шмотки, бросается деньгами в проституток… А мы не были идиотами.  
Мы сменили дыру на еще большую дыру — зато на берегу океана. Северный район города, уставленный бетонными гробами для нищих, вышками аэротакси и трубами промзон. Самый северный кусок бостонских доков, Рокпорт: берег из камней и гальки, чайки, отвесные обрывы в воду, волны, лупящие наотмашь по скалам словно в приступе гнева.  
И мы сидели на валунах на берегу, курили дешевые сигареты, чесались от еще более дешевых синтов. Я не знаю почему. Почему все это вместо яхт, девочек и шампанского.  
Жажда самоуничтожения?  
— У тебя есть мечта? — спросил Бобби. Бобби-красавчик, Бобби-лучший-ковбой-в-мире. Бледный и худой упырь, вечно в солнечных очках, вихляющийся при ходьбе так, словно ходули его не слушались. Девушки от него перлись, и да, Бобби даже после Рикки не лишился своей веры в настоящую любовь. И продолжал сидеть в любимом баре, выжидая очередную красотку.  
Я же после Рикки очень четко осознал пару вещей.  
Первое: Бобби — самовлюбленный идиот. Лучший в мире ковбой с гениальными мозгами не видит, что у него под носом.  
— Мы уже столько раз говорили про мечту, — поморщился я. — Опять ты завел ту же шарманку.  
— Нет, серьезно. Мы сделали это, — Бобби выделил интонацией «это», подразумевая сожженную Хром. — И что теперь? Что делать дальше?  
— Проклятье. Не знаю. Сидеть на берегу океана и тащиться от дексамина?  
— Это не цель, — покачал головой Бобби.  
— О! Надо же, был не в курсе, — съязвил я.  
Бобби покосился на меня, на нейроэлектрическую руку. Замолчал, сделал глоток коктейля из жестяной банки. Над нашими головами прожужжала стая аэротакси, возвращавшихся с дневной смены к вышкам стоянок. С моря хлестнул порыв холодного ветра. Брызги от волн долетели до наших ботинок.  
Вторая вещь, которую я осознал: никогда не скажу об этом Бобби.  
Бобби — худой, чернявый, шаткий и самонадеянный, — нынче утратил цель. И мои слова ему не помогут. Что с того, если я признаюсь? Лучше ему не станет: цель-то не появится.  
Бобби сидел, уткнув подбородок в колени, смотрел на маяк, торчавший на длинном языке каменистой суши. Висела тяжелая тишина, обрамленная распадающимся грохотом волн и криками чаек.  
И вдруг на меня нашло что-то, не иначе. Моя ладонь вспотела: от дексамина или от того, что просилось на язык. Не знаю точно. Волоски на коже поднялись дыбом, я таращился на Бобби, а желудок сжимало ледяной хваткой. Сейчас скажу.  
— О, смотритель маяка едет, — равнодушно сказал Бобби. — С обедом. Спорю, у него лапша с креветками.  
Я сдулся, как проткнутый шарик. Сердце продолжало биться, но это уже было на отходняках. Я сдавил нейроэлектрической рукой камешек — между пальцев посыпалась пыль.  
— Что? Ты что-то хотел сказать? — поднял брови Бобби.  
— Неважно, — буркнул я. — Это не имеет никакого значения. Пойду прошвырнусь.  
Бобби пожал плечами. Я поднялся и пошел вдоль берега, по узкой галечной тропинке между валунов.  
Хорошо, что не сказал.


End file.
